When She Cries
by wickedtwilight
Summary: Edward and the Cullens never came back. Bella never jumped. 1 year after Edward leaves her she is changed. 37 years later Bella and the Cullens will be reunited but for how long. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight in any way shape or form

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight in any way shape or form.**

**Summary**

**It's been 37 years since Bella has seen any of the Cullens. She's finally starting to get over her lost love and move on. Bella thinks she is ready to see everyone again and once again become friends. But one evening Alice and Rosalie attend her concert and Bella sees them there. After the concert she runs away for 2 day just thinking about what to do. Can she get over her fears and see everyone again or will the possibility of rejection keep her running from everything she so desperately desires. **

**Enjoy the chapter!! **

Bella's POV

"Izzy, if you and Damian don't get your butts downstairs in the next 5 seconds I'm going to freeze your bike in a 50 pound block of ice!" screamed Yukiko. "You wouldn't dare!" I yelled back. "Try me!" she replied. I was outside in 2 seconds flat with Damian right on my heels. "Touch my baby and I'll fry you!" I threatened. "Drama Queen." said Logan. "Yeah but, she's my drama queen." Damian said. "True." I said while giving him a peck on the cheek. "Whatever, we've got to move if we want to be on time for the show." Alexa stated. "Is Luke already at the club?" I asked. "Yeah he left a few minutes ago." replied Logan. "Okay let's get moving." I said.

**Please review and don't hesitate to PM me to suggest ideas you would like to see in the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters and the songs belong to the artists that wrote them. All the characters except Damian, Yukiko, Logan, Alexa, and Luke are Stephanie Meyer's. I don't own Rent but I do love it.**

**Enjoy the chapter!! **

**Bella's POV**

Today was going to be painful. I knew this because today is the 37th anniversary of the day _HE _left me. It's the day that all the memories rush at me at once. I continually asked my coven to let me stay by myself in my room every year. I would just stay up there all day singing depressing songs so I could vent. But they still tried to get me out without much success. It's not like they had much of a choice in the matter because whenever they came near me I'd use my telekinesis to 'throw' them out the window. But this year was going to be different. This year I would try because this year I would have Damien to help me through this.

_At a karaoke bar:_

"Izzy, what song do you want to sing?" Damian asked. "Let's start with Going Under and then I'll come and talk about where to go next?" I suggested. "Sounds good!"Damian replied and then gave me a heart breaking smile.

I got on stage and prepared to bare my soul to a bunch of strangers, but that's my job so nothing new there. I signaled Damian to start the song.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
and you still won't hear me.  
going under.  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
maybe I'll wake up for once.  
not tormented daily defeated by you.  
just when i thought I reached the bottom.

I'm dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
whisper  
So I don't know what's real, so I don't know what's real and what's not, what's real and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore.

I'm dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,

I'm

So go on and scream, scream at me,  
I'm so far away.  
I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breathe,  
I can't keep going under.

I'm dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going undergoing under  
going under drowning in you  
I'm going under

I got off stage and went over to the table where my family was waiting. "Good performance." Yukiko said. "Thanks." I said. "Feel any better?" Damian asked. "A little but I think I'm going to go home." I replied. "Okay." He replied. "You guys coming?" I asked. "Me and Logan were planing on going hunting." Alexa stated. "Okay see you at home." I said. We all went out in front of the karaoke bar and Logan and Alexa left. " What about you guys?" I asked turning to Yukiko and Luke. " Me and Yukiko are going to head to Poison." Luke said. " Okay see you when you get back." I said and then we went our separate ways.

_At the house:_

"So what do you want to do?" Damian asked me. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked. "Sure which one do you want to watch?" He asked. "How about Rent." I suggested. "Whatever makes you happy." He said and then kissed me. He put the DVD in and sat on the love-seat while I sat in his lap. About halfway through the movie we started singing the songs to each other.

**BELLA**  
Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back  
With One Thousand Kisses  
Be My Lover - I'll Cover You

**DAMIAN  
**Open Your Door  
I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There And I'll Cover You

**BOTH  
**I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love,  
On Life - Be My Life

Just Slip Me On  
I'll Be Your Blanket  
Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat

**BELLA**  
You'll Be My King  
And I'll Be Your Castle

**DAMIAN  
**No You'll Be My Queen  
And I'll Be Your Moat

**BOTH**  
I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love  
On Life - All My Life

I've Longed To Discover  
Something As True As It Seems

**DAMIAN  
**So With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

**BELLA**  
When You're Cold And You're Lonely

**DAMIAN  
**With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses

I'll Cover You

**BELLA**  
You've Got One Nickle Only  
With a Thousand Sweet Kisses

**DAMIAN  
**When You're Worn  
Out And Tired

**BELLA**  
I'll Cover You

With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses

**DAMIAN  
**When Your Heart  
Has Expired

**BOTH  
**Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
Ya  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You

We were about to kiss when Logan and Alexa started clapping. "Very touching." Logan teased. Alexa was doubled over laughing at my expression and Damian was muttering 'Mood killers'. Outside a lightning storm was brewing. "That would be my cue to hide." Damian said. "Oh, crap." Alexa squeaked. " You. Will. Pay." I threatened. Before anyone could say anything Logan's light brown hair turned pink and Alexa's blond hair tuned dark green. "There I feel better." I said smirking evilly. Just then Damian burst out laughing. "Nice." He said while smiling. Both Logan and Alexa's eyes widened. Then they ran full speed to find a mirror. They then both shrieked simultaneously. 'I am sooo evil' I thought.

**Please review and don't hesitate to PM me to suggest ideas you would like to see in the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**


	3. Chapter 2 Almost Lover

**Me: I'm going to let someone else do the disclaimer this time.**

**Emmet: -raises hand- Ooh pick me!**

**Me: -raises eyebrow- What are you in 1****st**** grade?**

**Emmet: Maybe –grins stupidly- **

**Me: Whatever mumbles-idiot-**

**Emmet: YAY!! Felicia doesn't own Twilight in any way shape or form.**

**Edward: But she wishes she did.**

**Me: Edward I swear to god if you don't stop reading my thoughts I'll make you will wish you were never turned.**

**Edward: -scoffs – I really doubt that.**

**Me: - shows mental image-**

**Edward: AHHHH IT BURNS!! –runs away screaming-**

**Emmet: What did you show him?**

**Me: Itachi and Sasuke doing ballet in pink tutus. : ) Naruto ROX**

**Emmet: o.O ….. Damn.**

**Me: -rolls eyes- It's his fault, I did warned him.**

'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"  
'_Flashbacks'  
__**'Bold thoughts/Time change'  
**_-Actions-

Bella's POV:

"Izzy, would you please change Logan and Alexa's hair back to normal?" Yukiko asked after hearing my siblings whine from the moment she stepped in the house. "Fine Mom." I replied. 'God does everybody got to be a kill joy or what.' I thought. I then proceeded to return Logan and Alexa's hair to their former colors. "Thank you." Yukiko said. "Thank god." Alexa said looking into her compact. "I'm retiring for the night." I said. "Okay." Everyone said. I then went upstairs to my bedroom so I could meditate and listen to some music. I was in the middle of Miss Murder when I decided to 'sleep' for a bit.

'**2 hours later'**

I shot out of bed and ran to my desk to start writing a new song I just came up with. While I'm writing I sense Damian enter my room. "Damian come to the studio with me?" I ask him. "Okay." He responds with a smile. I bring my lyrics with me to the piano. I started to play.(Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy) (there are modifications to the song)

Your fingertips across my skin  
The green trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
**  
**You wrote the sweetest lullaby's  
Such a kindness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

Before you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never forget these images, no

I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

A single blood red tear ran down my face. "You ok babe?" Damian asked and put a hand on my shoulder."Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured him. "So, what do you think?" I asked nervously. "Great as usual." He said with a loving smile. "I'll show it to the family tomorrow I think I'm going to go for a run and clear my head." I said. "Okay I'll see you when you get back." He said then kissed me goodbye. I then ran down stairs and out the door to my secret lake-side meadow.

**Please review and don't hesitate to PM me to suggest ideas you would like to see in the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**


	4. Author's Note 1

**Author Note**

**Attention Peoples I need volunteers to appear for a new story I'm making, Naruto Randomness. If you would like to participate please PM me. It will be first come first serve so don't hesitate. I'll let you know if you have made the cut. Limited space and time offer.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any shape or form**

**Bella's Coven's Location: Yokohama, Japan **

**Jake's Location: La Push, Washington**

'thoughts'  
_'vision'_

Bella's POV

'**At the meadow'**

When I got to the meadow I sat on cherry blossom tree branch and started singing.

**Hito wa tabiji no tochuu de ikudo  
otozuru kiro ni kizukeru darou**

**Soko de dore hodo kokoro no koe ga  
michibiku mono o eraberu darou**

**Dare mo shiru koto no naki  
asu to iu yami  
kono te chikara no kagirinobashi  
kimi no tonari de chikau**

**Hira hira hira hira  
hanabira chiru you ni  
yura yura yureru kokoro  
hokori takaku arete**

**Kanashiki koto wa jibun no tame ni  
jibun no sugata miushinau koto**

**Dare mo mita koto no nai  
keshiki shinjite  
doko ni mo nai ano basho no mama  
kimi no tonari de negau**

**Kira kira kira kira  
hizashisosogu you ni  
kura kura mabushisugiru hodo ni  
hikari hanate**

**Dare mo shiru koto no naki  
asu to iu yami  
kono te chikara no kagirinobashi  
kimi no tonari de chikau**

**Hira hira hira hira  
hanabira chiru you ni  
yura yura yureru kokoro  
hokori takaku arete**

**Kira kira kira kira  
hizashisosogu you ni  
kura kura mab****  
****ushisugiru hodo ni  
hikari hanate**

Just then my phone started playing Magic Melody by DHT. I sighed and answered it. "Hey Yuki." I said quietly. "Hey, do you think you could make it back in about 5 minutes." She asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Because Moon Phase can't start practice without their lead guitarist and singer. I swear you wouldn't know your own name if it wasn't sewn in your underwear." She said. "Dude, so not in the mood for your crap. I'll be there in five." I said then jumped out of the tree I was sitting in. "See you then." Yuki and I hung up.

Alice POV

I was watching TV with Rosaile, Jasper, and Emmet when all of a sudden I got a vision. _I saw Bella singing in Japanese and sitting in a cherry blossom tree until her phone rang. She sighed then answered it. "Hey Yuki." Bella said quietly. "Hey, do you think you could make it back in about 5 minutes." Yuki asked. "Yeah, why?" Bella asked. "Because Moon Phase can't start practice without their lead guitarist and singer. I swear you wouldn't know your own name if it wasn't sewn in your underwear." Yuki said. "Dude, so not in the mood for your crap. I'll be there in five." Bella said then jumped out of the tree. "See you then." Yuki said and then Bella hung up._ "What did you see?" Jasper asked. "OMG Bella's a vampire!" I said still a little shocked. Everyone just sat there letting it sink in. "I've got to get tickets to her next concert." I said going over to the computer. "Wait, WHAT!" Emmet yelled. "She's in a band called Moon Phase." I said while booking concert and plane tickets. "That's awesome!" Emmet said while bouncing in his seat. "Start packing were heading to the airport in 1 hour." I said while jumping up the stairs to go pack myself. "Where is she?" Rosalie asked. "Japan." I said while running upstairs with Jasper in tow.

Bella's POV

'At the house after

"I was thinking of inviting Jake to the concert." I said. "That sounds great you can sing that song you guys were working on." He suggested "Really?" I asked. "Yeah." Everyone said. "Thanks!" I said while hugging them. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jake's number. _Ring, Ring, Ring._"Hello?" Jake said. "Hey Jake." I said. "Hey Bells!" "I was wondering…." I hesitated. "Just spit it out Bells." He said. 'You can just hear his eyes rolling' I smiled. "Would you like to come to the concert in a few days to sing the song we wrote?" I asked then held the phone a few inches away from my ear in preparation for his answer. "Hell Yeah!!" He screamed. "Uh, Jake, super-hearing, no need to yell." I said while laughing quietly. "Oh… sorry Bells." He said. "It's okay I'll have you picked up by Luke tomorrow around 12:00Pm if that's okay with you." I said."Sounds great!" He said. "See you then." I said. "Bye Bells." He said. " Bye Jake." I said.

**Song:Will By:Ayumi Hamasaki  
Please Reveiw and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
